


Awkward Cookie Dough

by Midgetgirl45



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetgirl45/pseuds/Midgetgirl45
Summary: Evan confesses his love for Connor sorta.





	Awkward Cookie Dough

Evan was nervous to say the least. It had been six months since Connor and he became friends. A big milestone and Connor was coming over for ice cream and a movie. He jumped when his phone buzzed on his desk. Running across the room and knocking over a chair he let out a sigh of relief when Connor’s name appeared.  
Conman: hey i got cookie dough is that ok  
EvanGreen: uh yes sure   
EvanGreen: sorry  
Conman: it’s all good  
That’s one of the things he really lov- no liked about Connor. He was so “chill” and supporting even when Evan was unsure of himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He opened the doorbell and standing there was Connor wearing a “stop making stupid people famous” shirt, sweatpants, and a heaven blessed bun. Hair was sticking out of the bun which looked messy but Evan frankly found it endearing. “Hey”, Connor greeted. “Uh, come - come in.” Connor walked through the house to the kitchen and put the ice cream in bowls while singing Go the Distance from Hercules. Evan, who was in the living room, snorted, “Wow. Disney really aren’t you to to ‘edgy’ for that?”. A grin slipped on to Connor’s face, “Oh yeah? Wanna fight my edgy ass.” Evan shook his head, “Just get in her I I have something to tell you…”. Connor walked in the room and set down the ice cream. Evan was messing with the hem of shirt, something he only does when he’s nervous. “What’s up tree boy something wrong?”, Connor worriedly asked. Evan was sweating and heat waves were coming over him. He took a shaky breath and fuck it, “IthinkIkindasortalikeyou”. Connor smirked with a confused face, “I’m sorry Evan but that was way too fast. Can you repeat it?”. Suddenly Evan’s socks were very interesting as he caught himself staring at them. He closed his eyes and said as slow as he could manage, “Um. I I kind of sort of maybe like like you?”. He winced. This was it. Six months of friendship down the drain because he couldn’t shut up about his stupid feeling and oh god oh god oh godohgodohgod…. “Um can you excuse me.” Connor asked. Connor ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He splashed water in his face and with a smile with. “Thought that was never gonna happen. FUCK YEAH!”. He walked out to see a stressed-out Evan. “Hey. So, if you don’t wanna be friends I totally understand that was stupid and creepy and like I should have never said that oh my god you hate me…”. Suddenly, Evan felt warm arms wrap around him. Connor whispered into his ear, “You idiot. I like you too. Come on let’s watch the movie. Oh, darn the ice cream melted. Oh well, I’ll get some straws.” And everything was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end im sorry. This is my first story and yeah it sorta sucks but A for effort right? Right?


End file.
